


The Price

by MikeJaffa



Category: New Mutants
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeJaffa/pseuds/MikeJaffa
Summary: Sequel/Response to What if: Magik #1; spoilers for New Mutants vol. 1 #24-5.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The New Mutants and Doctor Strange are owned by Marvel Comics. I am making no money off publishing this fic.

“That filthy hoodie was offensively unattractive, so I had this commissioned,” Doctor Stephen Strange said to the 16 year old girl with long blonde hair sitting at the kitchen table in the in the sanctum sanctorum. Strange’s Asian manservant, Wong, looked on with Strange as the girl’s eyes were riveted to the cardboard box that had been placed on the table in front of her. “It’s not as spectacular as mine, of course, but there are protective enchantments woven all throughout the fabric.”

Wong smiled. “He enchanted it himself.”

“I enchanted it myself,” Strange affirmed. 

“Thank you,” the girl said.

“You’re welcome,” Strange answered. “Go ahead, Illyana. Try it on.”

Illyana smiled as she stood and took off the top of the box and pulled out its contents. The red cloak had a high collar and gold trim like Stephen’s; she could feel the enchantments built into it. At her mental command, the cloak draped itself around her shoulders. Another thought and a small gold medallion floated out of the box and into her hand.

Stephen said, “I had to modify that eye of Agamotto so you could safely use it in spite of how impure your soul is.”

“Awesome!” Illyana attached the Eye to her cloak’s clasp. She opened her hands and her soulstaff appeared in it. 

Doctor Strange made a gesture and a reflective oval appeared in the air next to her. 

Illyana looked at her reflection in it and her smile broadened. “This is great, Stephen! The new cloak fits right in with my soulsword.”

Strange frowned slightly. “‘Soulsword’?”

“Staff,” Illyana corrected herself, a little embarrassed, “I meant soulstaff. I’m tired. I was up late last night watching--”

“…”

Illyana broke off. “Did you hear that?”

Stephen said, “Hear what?”

“I thought I heard a voice. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Strange said. “Wong?”

Wong shook his head.

Illyana kept her eyes on the ceiling. And it creaked with rapid footsteps.

“Now I know there’s something upstairs,” Illyana said, floating towards the staircase. “Sounded like a dog or some kind of animal.”

“Illyana,” Strange called, “wait--”

Illyana was already floating up the stairs. She got to the landing and looked down the hall.

Though the hall was well-lit, the figure at the far end seemed to be cloaked in shadow, even a bit blurry. But Illyana thought the figure was a bit shorter than her, female…

…and not entirely human? Maybe somewhere between human and some kind of animal…

…like a wolf?

“Who’s there?” Illyana called. 

The figure spoke: “nom’C, nom’c.” The voice had a strange reverberation, almost like an echo, yet it also sounded familiar.

Illyana took a few steps forward. “What did you…Rahne? Rahne, is that you?”

Illyana sent a command to her eye of Agamotto. It opened, and light poured out.

….and light exploded in front of her, a yellow light that while not very bright was painful. Illyana winced and cried out as the light condensed into the figure of a woman…

…it said something but Ilyana couldn’t make it out…

Illyana woke up in the arm chair in the living room. Doctor Strange was crouching next to her. “What happened?” she asked.

“We found you collapsed at the top of the stairs,” Strange said. “Your life signs are good; there’s no sign of any damage.” He tapped Illyana’s amulet. “Vishanti magic is very potent. Perhaps--”

“No, I’m fine,” Illyana said. “I saw someone upstairs. It was a shape changer, like…maybe some kind of Earth elemental…I don’t know. Then this light. Then I was here.”

Strange chose his words carefully: “Illyana, we found you at the top of the stairs. There was no one upstairs.”

Illyana’s anger flaired. “I’m not lying! I know what I saw, Stephen.”

“There’s no one but us in the house, Illyana.”

“You and I both know that doesn’t mean anything, Stephen.”

Strange stood. “I can’t fault your reasoning. I can’t imagine who would want to attack you, but I can’t ignore the possibility either. I’ll boost the wards around the house. And we’ll see what happens. That work   
for you?”

“All right,” Illyana said. She rubbed her hands together.

“Problem?” Strange asked.

“It felt like someone was holding my hand,” Illyana said, “but it’s gone now.”

“Well…you feel or see anything weird, you let me know?”

Illyana looked around the living room and the arcane objects on display. “Weird…as…opposed…to…?” She trailed off.

Strange smiled. “Smartass.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How are you doing, Stephen?” Illyana called as she bashed another nameless one with her soulstaff. Nothing else unusual had happened in the days since the incident at the sanctum. Then Stepehen had sensed an incursion from the Dark Dimension in disused subway tunnels under New York. Illyana and Stephen had agreed it was a perfect opportunity for Illyana to both strut her stuff and take her mind off her troubles.  
“Mopping up,” Strange said. “How about you?”

“One left…and it’s running!” Illyana started to float after the mindless one heading down a side tunnel. 

“Illyana, wait, it could be a trap!”

Illyana was already down the tunnel, lighting the way with light from her eye of Agamotto. She threw her soulstaff. It hit the creature in the back and it exploded like a clay pigeon, the pieces crumbling to dust.

The staff flew back to her hand as her feet touched the ground. She turned in a circle, sweeping the area with her amulet’s light. “I guess that was it. If this was a trap, I guess no one bothered to tell--”

A hairy hand clamped down on her hand. Illyana’s heart leapt as she turned to face the hand’s owner: It was Rahne Sinclair, in her half-wolf from, wearing a torn green nightgown, as if someone bigger than Rahne had tried to wear it.

“Rahne?”

“anayllI! ekaW pu!”

“What?”

Hands grabbed Illyana’s shoulders. She was yanked away from Rhane and spun to face the woman of light. 

The light creature pushed Illyana against a support beam; Illyana’s head bounced against it.

The light creature got nose-to-nose with Illyana. “potS gnithgif, nomed,” the light being ordered. “I t’nod tnaw ot truh uoy. teL enhaR og. s’ehS ton rof eht sekil fo uoy yawyna.”

“Could you guys please talk normal?” Illyana said, a little groggy. “I’m afraid I’ve already hit my cryptic quotient for the month.”

The light being glowed brighter; Illyana cried out as she felt herself start to burn…

Stephen called “Illyana!”

Illyana blinked. Stephen was in front of her, holding her shoulders. Rahne and the being of light were gone.

Strange ran a finger by her eye. “Looks like he got you, clipped you with an eye blast--”

“He didn’t!” Illyana protested as she batted Strange’s hands away. “They were here again.”

“Who?”

“The light creature and—Stephen, this time I’m certain. Rahne Sinclair was with her.”

8

8

“Mutants in Westchester?” Wong sounded amazed. He, Stephen, and Illyana were sitting around the kitchen table back at the sanctum. Two large hardcover books were in the middle of the table. 

Strange stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Makes sense,” he said. “I bumped into Charles Xavier at a symposium when I was still a neurosurgeon. He was interested in the neurology of superpowers. He would need to know that. And it’s consistent with his views on mutant rights. But why do you think Rahne is an Earth elemental and, um, not a garden variety metamorph? If there is such a thing.”

“Scotland,” Illyana said. “Look.” A gesture, and one of the books opened and the pages flipped to a map. Illyana pointed. “The Highlands and Muir Island are crisscrossed with ley lines.”

Strange stood and looked over her shoulder. “Secondary lines. They have hardly any power now.”

“The key word is ‘hardly.’” A gesture and the other book opened to a page. “There’s been coven activity there almost to the present day. And then there are three stone circles on the north shore of Muir Island. That might be just enough, especially if her family had been in the vicinity for generations. Rahne’s mutant power could be tied to elemental earth magic just as my mutant power is tied to Limbo and its stepping disks.”

“Perhaps,” Stephen said. “In any case, you say Charles is a telepath and the X-Men are, in fact the good guys. So it shouldn’t be hard for me to get his attention and set up a meeting. Then we shall see.”

8

8

It was on a sunny afternoon when Illyana and Doctor Strange appeared out of a stepping disk above the X-Mansion’s driveway and floated down on their cloaks of levitation. They walked up to the front door. They glanced at each other, then Strange rang the bell. 

The door opened. It was Peter Rasputin.

Illyana smiled. “Hey, big bro’.”

“I have no sister.” Peter turned and lumbered into the room. Strange and Illyana followed.

Professor X sat in a wheelchair in the middle of the room. The X-Men – Storm, Colossus, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Kitty were to one side. The New Mutants were to the other, most in their yellow and black uniforms. Rahne stood by Dani, sullen, while Dani, Sam, Roberto, Amara, Doug and Warlock regarded her coldly. But Illyana saw three teenagers she didn’t know: a girl with long red hair and a blonde girl with a glowing circle around one eye. Next to the blonde stood a black kid wearing a yellow and black striped cape; his body seemed cloak in deeper shadows than the lighting in the room warranted.

Kitty stepped forward, smiling a little too much. “You’ll have to excuse Peter. He just hasn’t been a fan since we told your parents you’d run away.”

“My parents,” Illyana breathed.

Kitty nodded. “Mmm-hmm. They freaked out at the idea of an 8-year-old roaming the countryside, so we had to tell them the whole seven-years-in-Limbo-while-a-few-seconds-passed-on-Earth thing. Your dad had a heart attack and died the next day. And your mom has disowned you, and Peter takes after her. We gave all your old stuff to the Salvation Army, but don’t worry, you get to keep this. Catch!”

She tossed something to Illyana. Illyana caught it and saw it was her medallion. She opened it, revealing the three bloodstones set at three of the points of their pentagram. Then she closed it. “Thanks, Kitty.”

“Don’t thank me, Illyana. I couldn’t stand to look at it, and I couldn’t think of a safe way to get rid of it. But I haven’t got to the best part yet. After all the trauma you caused when you left, Peter dumped me for an older woman he met on a mission. So, I am all over anyone named Rasputin. And what else? Oh, yeah, the professor shared the note you wrote with the rest of us. That’s why you’re getting such a warm reception. And I am running late for a rendezvous with my beau. But I just wanted to stay long enough to give you your jewelry back and tell you to your face that I hope you have a horrible messy death.” Kitty fished car keys out of her pocket. “Ciao!” She walked through Illyana and out the front door without looking back. 

Illyana shuffled in the awkward silence. Then she forced a smile and looked at her old teammates. “So. New faces?”

Dani stepped forward. “Yeah, they fell into our laps after you left.” She pointed at the redhead. “That’s Marie-Ange Colbert, aka Tarot. She makes Tarot cards come to life. That’s her mutant power, though she knows a little about magic but isn’t a sorceress which is kind of confusing. Then we have Tyrone and Tandy, collectively known as Cloak and Dagger. Cloak is a living portal to a dark dimension, and Tandy produces a light that keeps Cloak from eating the world. They’re not mutants, but the professor took them in anyway. Together they’re our transportation.”

Sam drawled, “Not a pleasant way to travel, but it beats stopovers in hell.”

“Yeah, Bruja,” Roberto said, “you’ve been replaced. Three people to do your job, but then, they’re still here.”

“They look all right,” Illyana said, “and I’m glad you filled the gap.”

Dani turned to the three other teammates. “Anyway. Marie, Tyrone, Tandy, meet Illyana Rasputin, the bitch—excuse me, witch—formerly known as Magik.”

Doctor Strange arched his eyebrows. “‘Magic’?”

Doug piped up, “Magik, M-A-G-I-K.” 

Rahne stirred. “At least she’s not named after a poisonous plant,” she said dispiritedly. 

“Well,” Strange said with a smile, “Illyana, you’ve been holding out. I had no idea you were already a superhero. I should get your autograph.”

Illyana cleared her throat. “Yeah, well, uh…” She trailed off.

Professor X said, “Doctor Strange has already informed me of your…issue, and my students have agreed to cooperate. You may use the medbay for your examination. Hopefully we will resolve this matter quickly and you can be on your way.”

Roberto muttered, “The sooner the better.”

8

8

“Whoa!” Strange was genuinely astounded as he worked the control panel in medbay.

Rahne sat on the edge of a bed as Illyana passed the light from her eye of Agamotto over the werewolf, scanning back and forth. Illyana smiled and said, “I know. Shi’ar tech is wild.”

“This is beyond wild,” Strange said. “I’ve got stuff here you’d have to send to the lab for. This one console could put a hospital out of a job. Not just her vital signs but a full lipid panel—and it doesn’t matter how long ago she ate, it seems—bloodwork, the content of her urine, visual acuity—dental? Do these Shi’ar have any physicians? Oh, and Rahne, it’s showing the beginnings of tooth decay. You have to cut back on the sweets.”

“Ooh, Rahne,” Illyana said, “you’ve become a bad girl since I’ve been gone? Wild nights raiding the cookie jar?” Illyana’s medallion snapped shut. “You’re clear. No sign of any kind of mystical interference with you.”

“Good,” Rahne said. “I wouldn’t want to cause you anymore trouble.”

“What? No, Rahne, I just said you’re fine--”

“That’s not what I meant, Illyana. It was my fault you left, wasn’t it? I’m the one who drove you away.”

“What? No, Rahne, sweetie, don’t think that. It wasn’t you--”

Roberto’s voice interrupted from behind Illyana: “Don’t apologize her to, Rahne! She’s not worth it.” He crossed from the door. “This puta would have left if you had been her best friend—in fact, she did leave her best friend. You have nothing to feel bad about.” Roberto turned to Illyana. “Are you done here?” 

“Yeah,” Illyana said, “I’m done here.”

“Yes, you are,” ‘Berto said, “and your examination is concluded too.” He led Rahne out of the lab.

Illyana crossed to a nearby counter and leaned on it.

Strange tried to sound positive. “Well, we didn’t find anything, but that means we’ve managed to rule her out. Our investigation can pursue other avenues.”

Illyana didn’t answer. 

Strange crossed to the counter and stood next to her at it. “I’m going to go out on a limb and just assume you dropped a twenty-megaton nuke on a bridge you had just crossed.”

“When we met, you said I was a danger to myself and everyone around me,” Illyana said. “I figured that out for myself a long time ago. I was a ticking time bomb, and I didn’t want anyone I loved to be hurt when I ‘went off.’ I decided it would be better for everyone if I left. I wanted to make sure no one came after me, so I…said things to make sure they wouldn’t want to.”

“Congratulations. It worked.”

Illyana nodded. “But while I was here, while I was on the team, I felt I had found a place where I belonged. And being back here, seeing them again, I wonder if I made the right decision.”

“Well, you were a danger to them,” Strange said, “so from that perspective, you weren’t wrong to leave. And Professor Xavier, while a good man, has no idea how to properly train a sorceress, especially a sorceress as powerful as you. It may seem like just another super power but it’s not. I think things will work out for the best in the long run. And, in the fullness of time, you may meet your old teammates in a ‘professional capacity’ – some overlap cannot be helped – and if not be friends at least work together well, but either way be starting off with more maturity and experience under your belts.”

“I suppose.”

“Ready to go?”

“Almost. I want to go to the little supergirl’s room.”

“We can be home in a matter of seconds. You can’t hold it that long?”

She walked backwards towards the door. “I can, but I just want to drink the place in one last time.”

“All right.”

8

8

Illyana cane out of the stall in the locker room and saw Dani leaning by the wall near the door.

Dani smiled and said in a friendly tone, “I’ve never been with an older dude. What’s it like?”

“Stephen and I aren’t like that.”

“If you say so. It’s not like I have a reason to not believe you. Oh, wait.”

“Dani--”

Dani raised a hand, cutting Illyana off. “You had a home, Illyana. You had friends. You had a place on my team. After a lot of initial fear and distrust, we accepted you and learned to trust you. We went through a lot together; I used to say the reason we didn’t go to hell and back is because you didn’t have the directions. But after all we went through together, you threw it all away. You walked out. Just left without saying goodbye. And left a note with the prof in which you said things you were too spineless to say to our faces. You always told me my friendship meant the world to you. And then you spat in my eye. There are some things that I do not forgive, and you, my dear, have done one of them. Actually, several of them.

“So if you have a hope or a thought in the back of your mind that this little job you’re here on can put your foot in the door and that you can find your way back, forget it. No one wants you here, not even the prof. The only reason I haven’t decked you is because the prof thought it was best if you just did what you came here to do and left. And since I understand your job is done, you and Doctor Strange can go back to your magician’s cave or Hogwarts or wherever it is you go--” 

“Greenwich Village, actually.”

“—Yeah? Well, right, you go back to Greenwich Village and stay the hell out of my way. It would be in your best interest, and good for your health, if I don’t ever see you again. Understand me?”

“Yes, Dani. I understand you.”

“Good. You know the way out.” Dani turned and left the locker room.

Illyana turned to one of the sinks and started washing her hands. “Well, Belasco, whichever hell you’re burning in, you were right about one thing: I don’t always consider the consequences of my ac--”

A furry hand grabbed her wrist. Illyana looked up to see the half-wolf Rahne in the torn nightgown.

“ruO sdneirf deen su!” Rahne insisted in that strange, distant-sounding voice. “deeN uoy!”

“What--” Illyana started.

Powerful arms of light grabbed Illyana’s shoulders and threw her. She slammed into the wall. Illyana had just registered what had happened when she saw the dagger of light flying towards her chest…

…Illyana woke up and sat up in her bed in her bedroom in the sanctum. She jumped out of bed and silently cast a spell that replaced her nightshirt with her street clothes, her cloak, and her amulet. She ran down the hall and into Strange’s office; he looked up from his computer, puzzled.

Illyana said, “You saw them, right?”

“Saw who?” Strange asked.

“The light lady and Rahne. The other Rahne, or the thing pretending to be Rahne. They attacked me just as I was getting to leave Professor Xavier’s mansion.”

“Illyana, we haven’t been to Professor Xavier’s mansion. And we’re not going. There would be no point.”

“Why not?”

“Because Rahne couldn’t possibly have anything to do with what’s been happening to you.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Professor Charles Xavier and all his novice students – including Ms. Sinclair – are dead.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What!?” Illyana yelped.

Strange turned his monitor around to face her. “I thought I knew that name from somewhere. Rahne Sinclair was one of five teenagers who died in an explosion in Big Sur, California. The medical examiner determined they were all mutants and police traced them to Professor Xavier’s…school…in Salem Center. After that, the proverbial poop hit the fan. The feds were called in and they were cleaned out; Charles was arrested for operating a terrorist training camp and a host of other charges, including multiple counts of endangering the welfare of a child.”

“And that’s when he died?”

“No, he and his ‘X-Men’ surrendered. But while he was awaiting trial, Xavier was diagnosed with a rare and aggressive form of brain cancer. He died a few months ago.”

“No.” Illyana backed away from the desk. “No, that’s not right. Dani told me about that caper. That’s not how it ended. And Professor X didn’t die of cancer.”

Strange stood up. “I’m sure you believe that, but--”

The soulstaff appeared in Illyana’s hands and she brandished it at Strange. “Stay back!” she warned. 

“Illyana,” Strange said quietly, “put down the staff before someone gets hurt.”

“No! Someone’s messing with me. Or messing with reality. And I intend to find out who it is.”

A stepping disk flashed under her and she was in Limbo. Another disk and she was floating above Xavier’s mansion on another sunny day. She floated down to the front porch and saw notices on the door that the building was not to be occupied. A gesture and the front door opened. She entered. The rooms were bare: no furniture, no carpeting, no paintings on the wall, nothing.

“Kitty!” she called. “Dani! Sam! Rahne! I’m here.” She paused and let her anger bubble up. “Whoever you are, you picked the wrong witch to mess with.”

A furry hand grabbed hers; Rahne was standing next to her in her transitional form and torn nightgown.

“You’re here,” Illyana said, “so…” She crouched down and shoved her the butt end of staff behind her. She felt it hit someone and heard a gasp. Illyana looked behind her and saw the woman made of light dazed. Illyan spun, stood, and swung, slamming the end of her staff into the woman’s head. She fired an energy blast from the staff, and the being of light wet through the living room’s rear window. 

“Come on.” Illyana gripped Rahne’s hand and floated them both through the window. The woman of light was gone, but Doctor Strange was there. 

Illyana kept a grip on Rahne’s hand as she warily squared off with the sorcerer supreme…or whatever he was. “It’s been you all the time. You’re the one behind all this.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Illyana.”

“You have a funny way of showing it, ‘Stephen.’”

“I gave you what you wanted, a world where you could assuage your fears.”

“By abandoning my friends!?”

“By leaving so the evil inside you wouldn’t corrupt them. You’ve thought about leaving for that reason, right? You’re still worried it could happen. And finding a place where your magical potential could be nurtured; don’t tell me you like being almost incapable of living up to the code-name ‘Magik.’ I even thought of your darksoul’s innate desire for power. From a ‘queen bee’s’ perspective, being next in line to be sorcerer supreme beats sucking up to the leader of a teenage mutant superhero squad.”

“Like a demon can’t have friends,” Illyana snarled. “But somehow I doubt you did any of that out of the goodness of your heart. You’re trying to ensorcell me and distract me. You think I’m a queen bee? Here—try my stinger.”

She hurled her soulstaff at the being who appeared to be Stephen Strange, but he swatted it and it shattered into splinters. Strange—or Whatever He Was—extended his hands towards Illyana. A wave of force rippled out, staggering Illyana. She dropped to one knee but kept her grip on Rahne’s hand.

“anayllI!” Rahne said.

‘Strange’ stepped forward. “Did you honestly think you could beat me with a weapon I helped you create?”

“You’re right,” Illyana said. “But that one never felt right.” She opened her free hand and imagined what did feel right, its weight, its balance, the feeling of her hand closing around the hilt…

Silver sparks began to flash near her hand.

“No,” ‘Strange’ protested, “wait--”

The soulsword appeared in Illyana’s hand. She aimed her blade at the faux sorcerer supreme and a jet of sliver flame blasted out. The flames retreated, leaving the being of light standing there.

Illyana struggled to her feet. 

The light being spread her arms. “I created this world, Magik. You can’t beat me here.” The ground shook as three sentinel robots walked around the house or smashed their way through the house and surrounded the two young mutants. “Cancel your spell. Release Rahne to me.”

“You shouldn’t have told me how to beat you first!” Illyana flipped her sword around to an icepick grip and dropped to one knee as she drove the blade into the ground. Light poured out of cracks spreading out from around the blade…

…the world exploded…

…Illyana’s eyes snapped open. She found herself lying in the middle of a 50-foot-wide pentagram made of guttering silver and green flame. Rahne was next to her, half human in a torn green nightgown, holding Illyana’s hand while cradling her with the other arm. At the base of the pentagram, Rogue was holding Tandy and Tyrone’s hands, and Professor X was off to one side. Both Rogue and the Professor were cloaked in shadow while tendrils of light reached up from them and condensed into the form of a woman of light floating above their heads.

Illyana said, “Don’t let go, Rahne! Whatever you do, do not become human and do not let go of my hand.” 

8

8

Fifteen-year-old Illyana Rasputin was already in her yellow-and-black New Mutants uniform when she entered the Cerebro room where Sam and Dani (still in civvies) and Rogue were clustered around the professor, regarding the map of New York City. Illyana had a notebook in her hand.

Professor Xavier glanced over his shoulder. “Yes, Illyana?”

“I checked out Rahne’s room,” Illyana said. “There’s what I guess you could call a residual eldritch ‘heat signature’ all over the place, and it’s strongest on this book.” 

“Is it safe to touch?”

“Yes.” She passed the book to the professor.

He flipped through it. “It seems to be a story Rahne was writing. Summarize, please, Illyana.”

Illyana nodded. The professor couldn’t read her thoughts, so she had to explain it verbally. “It’s about an enchanted princess who turns into a wolf and attacks a ‘silver sorceress’ and a black knight.”

Dani said, “Cloak and Dagger. Well, if there was any doubt, we know for certain now.”

“Yes,” the professor said. “Illyana, it seems possible that your skills may come in handy, and I appreciate your concern for your brother and your teammates. But I’ve traced the children to St. Anne’s church. If you wanted to sit this one out, I would understand.” 

Illyana’s eyes flicked to the screen and the dot marking the church in Manhattan. “Are you sure my brother is there?”

“His signature is obscured, but yes, I believe he is there.”

“Then I’m going. Don’t worry about me, professor, I’ll tough it out.”

8

8

They arrived at St. Anne’s church just as Rahne finished rescuing Peter from Roberto’s shadow self. As expected, the demon sorceress part of Illyana’s being hated being on hallowed ground and made her extremely uncomfortable, but she focused on her brother and made him comfortable in a bedroom in the rectory. Then she joined the others.

Dani used her powers on Roberto, but his shadow exploded out of him and attacked everyone. Illyana drove it back with her soulsword; she and the professor were the only ones not groggy from the psychic backlash. Then Rogue muttered something about how Roberto’s shadow reminded her of the shadow creatures Illyana had recently fought in Dallas. And that gave Illyana an idea… 

Illyana took Roberto and Rahne to Limbo even as the professor was ordering her not to. Rhane resisted the exorcism Illyana attempted, but their powers jumped to her; the light and shadow almost tore her apart. She cancelled the spell and returned the Cloak and Dagger powers to Roberto and Rahne. She returned them to St. Anne’s. She was being yelled at by the professor when Tyrone and Tandy showed up. 

After Tyrone seemed to get a handle on their fears, Professor X said he thought he had a way to resolve the situation. He had Illyana transport everyone to Limbo. Rogue took the Dagger power into herself, and after some resistance, she also absorbed the Cloak power from Roberto. Rogue and Professor X both looked like black and white photos of themselves, brilliant light and deep shadows. Professor X had Rogue grasp Tyrone and Tandy’s hands. 

Rahne and Roberto stood to one side with Father Michael Bowen. Bobby said, “Father, is there nothing we can do?”

“Pray, my children,” Father Bowen answered, “and trust in the infinite mercy of the Almighty.”

Rahne hugged herself. “Pray for a witch to succeed in using black magic?”

“If Charles’ plan hinges on her,” Father Bowen said, “then she could use all the help she can--”

“All is in readiness!” Professor X called to Illyana. “Strike now, Illyana, with all your strength—cast your exorcism!” 

A fifty-foot-wide pentagram of silver fire ignited on the ground around Illyana. “Cross your fingers, folks—here goes nothing!” Illyana raised her hands, her lips moving in an incatation Rahne couldn’t make out and didn’t want to. A sphere of energy began to form around Rogue, Tyrone, and Tandy…

…but when the sphere was almost closed, a bolt of light fired from Rogue’s body and struck Illyana. The young witch cried out and doubled over, collapsing in a heap.

“Illyana!” Whatever else Illyana was, she was Rahne’s teammate. Rahne shifted to half wolf as she ran towards her fallen friend, leaping over the pentagram’s guttering flames. She crouched by Illyana, cradling Illyana’s head while grasping one of her hands…

…and the pentagram’s flames flared up slightly, green flame mixing in with the silver.

“Hey, boss-whoa!” Rahne turned towards the voice from one side and saw S’Ym had lumbered around a rock outcropping. S’Ym took in the scene and said, “Rahne, right? Stay right where you are! That’s the safest place for you right now, and the boss would get mad if you got hurt.”

Dani pointed at the demon and said, “What he said!”

Rahne looked at Dani. “Well…ok.”

Sam yelped, “What? We’re listening to that sucker?”

“He’s on our side,” Dani said, “I--”

A flash from Rogue’s body got their attention. The Dagger Light leached away from Rogue and Professor X, tendrils of light meeting and forming a blob, leaving the two mutants wrapped in shadow.

Dani said, “That cannot be good.”

Rahne gently shook Illyana’s body. “C’mon. C’mon, Illyana.”

The blob of light began to grow. It started to look human.

“Illyana, wake up!” Rahne said. “Our friends need us—need you!”

The figure resolved into a woman and reached towards Illyana.

“Illyana!” Rahne called.

Illyana’s soulsword appeared in her other hand. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed Rahne’s hand.

“Don’t let go, Rahne!” Illyana said. “Whatever you do, do not become human and do not let go of my hand.”

As the girls got to their feet, Rahne said, “So I’m helping with this spell, is that it?”

“Elemental power,” Illyana said. “I reckon either you’re an Earth elemental or the magic thinks you are, which around here is the same thing. But that’s how you resisted the last exorcism and you seem to be holding this one together.”

“I’m helping with black magic.”

“Yes. Sorry.”

“Well…I’ll see it through and trust the Lord to understand.” 

“Context is everything. Personally, I think you’ve got this.”

“Yeah, well, what’s gone wrong this time?”

“The Light being still thinks she has a home with you…in you. You have to reject her, Rahne, wholeheartedly turn your back on her if we’re going to--”

“Hypocrite!” the light being shouted. “You think putting on spandex and having super power fights changes what you are?” She shifted her focus to Rahne. “You said it yourself, Rahne, this is evil. She’s evil. She’s not just a witch. She’s a teenage demon lord, meant to enslave the souls of the living and raise the dead. She’s the last person you want telling you what to do with your soul.”

“She’s right,” Illyana said, a little glumly. “It’s your soul, your choice. What do you want me to do?”

Illyana and Rahne looked into each other’s eyes. Then Rahne turned to the being of light and said, “Illyana’s a demon, that’s true, but she’s my friend and she’s never hurt me. You led me away from my friends and made me attack people who had never done me any harm. I want nothing to do with you. I reject you!”

The light lady cringed.

Illyana raised her sword. “I’ll take that as a ‘kick her ass!’” The pentagram blazed with silver and green fire. Illyana aimed her sword at the light being. A heilix of white and green energy traveled down the blade and leapt to the light being, striking her in the chest. She fell back against Rogue and merged with her. Then the light migrated down Rogue’s arm into Tandy while darkness traveled down the other arm into Tyrone. As Tandy and Tyrone completed their transformations back into Dagger and Cloak, the pentagram went out and Illyana and Rahne collapsed, Rahne changing back to human as she fell. 

(S’Ym flinched at the sight of Dagger, reached into his vest, pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and put them on.) 

Dani and Sam ran to Illyana and Rahne’s side. Dani cradled Rahne’s head in her lap. “Rahne? You ok?”

“Soon as you stop shouting,” Rahne groaned. “lllyana?”

Illyana sat up. “Hey, Pardner. Don’t worry. You’re fine. The headache goes away pretty quickly.”

“Um…thanks…but could we never do that again please?”

“Yeah, mixing magics like that is actually pretty tricky, so no problem.”

“That’s not why I asked.”

“I know.” Illyana smiled. “Don’t get possessed again and we shouldn’t have to.” Illyana glanced up at her pet demon. “Hey, S’Ym. Nice shades.”

“Thanks, Boss. Hey, kids. Professor. Padre.” Back to Illyana: “Boss, you and your familiar done shaking up the place?”

“‘Familiar’!?” Rahne yelped as she got to her feet.

“Technically,” Illyana said as she stood, “though I haven’t enslaved your soul so not really. But you can have the job if you want it.”

“Um, no thank you. Can we go home now please?”

“Sure. Just as soon as the Hulk stops using my head for a bongo.”

Dagger stepped forward. “Cloak and I will do it. It’s the least we can do after all the trouble we caused.”

Cloak’s cloak spread. “Step into my cloak. No harm will come to you.”

The mutants and Father Bowen filed into the cloak, vanishing into the shadow. Dagger glowed brighter as she walked in and both she and cloak disappeared. 

S’Ym removed his shades and chuckled. “Kids,” he muttered before lumbering in his way.


	4. Chapter 4

“Remarkable,” Stephen Strange said. He was sitting at his desk in the sanctum sanctorum, across from Illyana.

“What?” Illyana asked.

“Your ego,” Strange said matter-of-factly. “It got mixed up in that fake world the Light created. Surely you must realize there is no way I would have you succeed me as sorcerer supreme. Technically, you’re a hell lord. My job is to throw you in your own dimension and lock it behind you.”

“I know.”

“And Charles said he wants to know precisely who and what you are. Well, I don’t know either. So no help there. And where did this idea that I want to retire come from?”

Illyana shrugged.

“That being said,” Strange went on as he got up and walked around his desk, “I probably should keep an eye on you.” He stopped walking and leaned against the edge of the desk next to Illyana. “He mentioned armor. We could figure out what’s going on with that. And while your magical knowledge is pretty complete, I could help you find tools that would make your magic more effective on Earth. Call me biased, but if a member of the sorcerous community is engaging in public fights under the name ‘Magik’-with-a-‘k,’ I think she should be able to live up to it.”

“I think so, too.”

“So…I have a pretty open calendar, but how does Thursdays at 4:30 sound? You teleport here, we work on some stuff home, you go back around 6. That work?”

Illyana stood. “So, once a week? You don’t think I should, uh…”

“Leave the X-Mansion? Not unless you want to. But you’re a 15-year-old superhero. I can’t imagine what that must be like. Adolescence is crazy enough without, what did he say…” Strange got a folder off his desk and read through it. “…rescued your friend from the Hellfire Club…I didn’t even know there was a Hellfire Club…saved your friend from a Demon Bear who was also out to conquer our world…don’t tell anyone I missed that, ok?”

Illyana chuckled. “Ok.”

“I may be top dog, but I can’t be everywhere. What else? Oh, bounced across the galaxy to a Dyson Sphere, and then you just did a tricky exorcism on your friends. And exorcisms are always tricky, so don’t feel bad.” He closed the folder. “All that *and* puberty. I have no idea how to advise you because my teenage years were boring by comparison. You should be with kids your own age who are going through the same thing. You can help each other even if old farts like me have no clue.”

“Thanks, Doc. Anything else?”

“In a hurry to leave?”

“Lady Moira is leaving for Scotland soon, so we’re having a barbecue. If I leave now I should get home in time.”

“You’re a time traveler.”

“My aim needs work.”

“Ok. Just one thing.” He reopened the folder. “Charles added a note: ‘make sure your insurance is paid up before you let her throw a party.’ What did he mean by that?”

Illyana cringed. “I’ll see you next Thursday, Doc.” She vanished into a stepping disk.

Strange closed the folder. “The Ancient One never told me I’d have days like this.”

8

8

Rahne was in full wolf form when she came out of the woods and saw Illyana sitting on the ground on the bluff behind Professor Xavier’s mansion. She trotted over, Dani coming out of the woods walking on her cane. Rahne shifted to human as she sat next to Illyana. “Hello.”

“Hey, Kiddo.”

“How are you?”

“Ok. Yourself?”

“Fine. Um, I wanted to apologize for being a bit of a bother in Limbo. I mean, I know you meant well, but…” She trailed off.

“You were just being true to yourself, Rahne. I can’t fault you for that. Fighting me that first time didn’t help, but probably didn’t make that big a difference either. Those powers couldn’t be destroyed. They needed human hosts and after I locked them out of you and Bobby, I was the only one there at the time.”

Dani’s voice came from behind them: “Well, you know what that means?”

“What?” Illyana asked.

“You’re still human.”

“Partly.”

Dani sat down on the other side of Illyana from Rahne. “What’s the good word?” Dani asked.

“Cast two headache spells and call him in the morning,” Illyana said.

“Seriously,” Dani said.

“I go over once a week and we figure stuff out for a couple of hours.”

“You mean we have to keep you?” Dani said. “Oh, damn. I had dips on some of your clothes.”

Illyana smiled wanly. She fished her medallion from under her top and opened it, revealing the three bloodstones. “I ever show you guys this?”

Rahne hazarded, “Is it the source of your power?”

“Eeeeyyaaahhhuuurrr…not exactly. They’re parts of me. Just like the wards I created at the hospital, but I can never break these down again. They put the ‘demon’ in ‘demon sorceress.’ Not the source of my power but the reason I can have it. Point is that when you have all five…well, the Elder Gods come to Earth and the world ends.”

Dani said, “Oh, is that all?”

Illyana and Rahne chorused, “Dani! This is serious.”

“That was spooky,” Dani said. “But ok, so, you’re like the fifth horseman of the Apocalypse. Warlock’s dad wants to kill him, and I had the Demon Bear. And let’s not forget Rahne’s gunshot wound, courtesy of someone from her home town in a mob led by the guy who raised her. In fact, I think Doug may be the only one of us who isn’t messed up in one way or another--”

Lady Moria’s voice sounded from behind them: “Girls! Dinner!”

Rahne shouted, “Coming, M’Lady!” The three girls got up and started walking towards the mansion, Dani flanked by Rahne and Illyana.

“I see what you’re saying, Chief,” Illyana said, “but the point is I really am a threat to you guys for a laundry list of reasons, and I sometimes think it would be better if I left. But the Light showed me what would happen if I did that, and while things might turn out ok for me, I don’t know if I want to give you guys up. That price might be too high.”

Dani put an arm around Illyana’s shoulder. “You’re not leaving us, ‘Yana! What, after all we’ve been through together? The only reason we haven’t been to h-e-double-hockey-sticks and back--”

“—is because I don’t have the directions--” Illyana finished.

“—right!” Dani said. “You honestly think you can just walk way?”

Illyana smiled and put her arm around Dani’s shoulder. “No way, not from you two idiots. Whatever my future holds, we’ll face it together.”

 

“ _I want to heal_  
 _I want to feel like I’m close to something real_  
 _I want to find something I’ve wanted all along_  
 _Somewhere I belong._ ”  
\--Linkin Park

 

THE END


End file.
